


Is this it

by Motion_of_the_ocean



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Dogs make crispy-based pizzas, F/F, Romance, Season/episode-04/17-fix-it, Soulmates, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motion_of_the_ocean/pseuds/Motion_of_the_ocean
Summary: Their relationship had evolved from one status to another over the years. From enemies, to frenemies, to friends, to Paris being one of Rory's best friends.When they have a weekend together over spring break, they recognize something there that wasn't there before. Or something that was just too hard too see at the time.





	Is this it

There was an empty peanut bag stuck to her forearm when she woke up on the plane in Florida.  
'You smell like peanuts'. Paris was hunched over their arm rest, squinting at the sun.  
'Hey what do you know, you learn something new about me everyday'. Rory intoned with a grin, and adjusted the blanket on her lap.  
They picked up their phones and bags as people started shuffling down the isle.  
'How far away is the motel?' Rory wondered.  
'Fifteen minutes. We can unpack, scope out the place. Order pizza?'  
'Yes, definitely'. She nodded once.  
'I gotta say, I'm liking spring break'.  
Rory smiled incredulously.  
'We haven't even gotten off the plane yet'. She accidentally nudges her fist into Paris's back.  
'It's all a part of the ritual'.  
'You make it sound like a cult'.  
'It is, didn't you notice that the building is very church-like? Their slogan is in Latin. And there's a bulldog for a mascot? Like some god forsaken football team. All of that social, ritualistic charm, is in our university. I shall partake'.  
Rory huffed in amusement.  
'I like the bulldog, go team'.  
'Yep, here we go'.  
They walked out of the cabin as the wind whipped their hair up.  
Rory was amazed. The beach nearby was luminous, and the palm trees were so tall.  
'Is there a reason I'm jet lagged?' Paris looked down at herself, exaggerating her confusion. 

 

They staggered into their motel room and dropped their luggage.  
'Well, this is nice'. Paris said with modest approval, and hands on her hips.  
'My god. The temperature here is perfect'.  
'See. We would have been miserable right now at Yale. We should go down to the beach'.  
'Okay, let's'.  
Paris tipped two motel workers on her way out.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Tipping them up front. That way, they'll think you're rolling in it, and know who's king pin around here'.  
'I thought he was the king.' She pointed ahead and grinned in a silly way.  
Paris looked at what she was pointing at. It was a dog, making a soft serve chocolate present on the sand. Rory cracked up as Paris said "gross", and then she started laughing too.  
'Do you want to get something to eat now?' Rory said.  
'Yeah, let's pick up a pizza and bring it back to the motel'.  
'Alrighty'.  
They went up a side street connected to the beach, and made their way onto the main street. A tall, dark-haired guy almost ran into Rory.  
'Hey'. He smiled as he passed her.  
'Hey'. She said meekly back.  
'Ohhh, that was subtle'. Paris pocketed her hands into her jumper.  
Rory unconsciously did the same. They stood outside the pizza shop for a moment.  
'What are you talking about?' She said as she watched the guy hop into a juice bar.  
'The Joanie loves Chachi moment'. Paris had a smear of a smirk.  
Rory dug her hands into her pockets a little more.  
'He said hey'.  
'I heard'.  
'I said hey back'.  
'You did'. Paris tilted her head to the side, looking at the ground knowingly.  
'I was being polite'.  
'In Virma you'd be married, or brutally killed'.  
'Okay, I'm going to find that dog and make you a special pizza'.  
Paris sighed with a self-satisfied expression, and they stepped into the pizzeria. 

 

They got into their motel room at night. There was a video store that had been on their agenda.  
'Oh my god I'm starving'.  
'I can't believe what a great video store that was'.  
'A little research before a trip always helps'. She munched on a chip.  
'Pizza, and "the power of myth"'.  
'A perfect evening'. Rory laid a wash towel down on Paris's bed for the food.  
Paris looked at the phone.  
'What?'  
'Nothing. Just checking the messages is all'.  
'You expecting a call from Asher?'  
'No not expecting a call. He's at a conference in Denver, so not expecting a call. I mean he knows I'm here, and I left him a contact number in case of emergencies, but I'm not expecting a call'.  
She put their movie into the video player.  
They sat together on the bed, and Paris started to dig into the pizza.  
'God I love this, I've seen it 4 times'.  
'5'. Rory shot back.  
'Seriously?'.  
'It was almost 6, but my mum tried to be funny one day and hid it'.  
'I thought you and your mum got along'. She said with a small smile and contentment.  
'Even we have our dark periods. God, sounds like quite the party out there. I think someone just got thrown in the pool'.  
'I hope it was that guy who took my five bucks and never brought me a root beer'.  
'This is a good song'. Paris nodded.  
'Ok, I'm sorry are we doing this right?' Rory said.  
'Doing what right?'  
'Spring break. We're alone in here with Joseph Campbell and Bill Moyers, and everyone else is out there with-'  
'Everyone else?'  
'Yeah'.  
'But we love Bill Moyers'.  
'Yes we do love Bill Moyers. But we did come here for spring break, and I'm just wondering if we're not spring breaking the way you're supposed to spring break'.  
'You're probably right'.  
'I mean if we're here, we should probably commit'.  
'Try and experience the entire event'.  
'With other people, outside this room'.  
'Ok let's commit'.  
'Starting now?'  
'Starting now'.  
They made their way over to their door, and heard someone get thrown into the pool again.  
'Tomorrow's fine too'. Rory said, and then she shut their door.  
'Absolutely'.  
They sat back down on the bed and continued to watch the movie playing. 

 

The next day they headed out the door, and down the the hall they saw their old friends from high school.  
'Rory, Paris, oh my god'. Madolin said enthusiastically.  
'Hey ladies'. Louise chimed.  
'What are you guys doing here?' Paris said.  
'Spring break'. Madolin said.  
'We've been here a month already'. Louise added.  
'God, how do you keep it up?' Rory asked.  
'We got here early and adjusted our sleeping patterns'. Said Madolin.  
'That's an excellent tip'.  
A guy came out of the motel room they were standing next to.  
'Hey, could you get us a couple beers?' Louise said, and the guy scrutinized her for half a second. Then she leaned in and kissed Madolin on the lips. Paris and Rory looked utterly shocked.  
'Sure, just wait here'. The guy began walking down the motel's steps to the the first floor. He was moving with mild haste.  
'What was that?' Paris said.  
'We realized that if we kissed each other, we can get anything we want from guys'. Madolin said  
'Free drinks, cd's, frisbees. Earrings'. Said Louise.  
'Ok, well that makes sense'. Rory said with dry humour.  
'It's time for us to go to bed. We're going out tonight at Jimmy B's, you guys should come'. Louise said.  
'Alright'. Paris replied.  
'See you guys later tonight'. Madolin said.  
'Bye'. Rory said.  
The guy came back up the stairs just as the girls were descending it.  
'Thanks'. And Louise availed him of his burden.  
Rory shook her head in endearment, and they walked down to the motel's pool. 

 

Madolin and Louise were walking ahead in the club, and started to use a strange guys wrist to steal his 'free drinks' stamp. Rory and Paris were drawn closer to the band playing.  
Paris's face immediately opened up into this humble and sweet smile, then turned and looked at Rory.  
Rory looked utterly delighted too; the air felt electrified. After the band took a break, Rory was left facing Paris. Someone started playing music on loud speakers now.  
'Wow, quite a scene'. Rory said, a little awkwardly.  
'Yeah I guess we found the hot place tonight'. Paris replied with an awkward and hopeful smile.  
'Yep, no one can sniff out the hip like we can'.  
'Ok, so here we are, we should do something'.  
And with the way Paris looked a little awkward, Rory subconsciously flustered.  
'What?'  
'I don't know'. She said in a steadier way.  
'We could dance?' Rory supplied.  
'Dance, sure ok, let's.. let's dance'.  
They moved around for a bit.  
'This is fun'. Rory said with soft sarcasm.  
'Yep'.  
Rory huffed a laugh.  
'Hey, I think you're husband's here'. Paris said with a sweet expression. It made Rory confused momentarily.  
'What, where?'. Rory said incredulously.  
Paris gestured with her chin.  
When Rory saw him, she smiled gently, but the guy didn't seem interested at all. Her smile fell a little, and she felt saddened. Even though it wasn't from the rejection especially, but something made her feel hollow inside for a moment.  
'Well that was the shortest relationship ever'.  
'What?' Paris said, surprised.  
'He looked, he saw, he changed his mind'.  
'Sorry'.  
Rory shrugged. They continued to try and dance.  
'Ok what is going on here?' Paris said bemusedly.  
'What?'  
'Why is every single person in this room having a better time than we are?'  
'Well I don't know that they are'.  
'Look around, everyone in this place is having a better time than we are, why? I mean we've been doing everything everybody else is, we're here, in the hot place'.  
'So what we're not great dancers, we did the hanging out by the pool part pretty well'.  
'We're not trying hard enough'.  
'What are you talking about, it's not a test'.  
'We came here to do spring break, and we are going to do spring break'.  
'Well what else do you suggest we do--'. Paris cut her off at the end by kissing her.  
Rory was surprised, and threw her hands up.  
'What are you doing? Are you crazy?'  
'Well Madolin and Louise do it'.  
'Madolin and Louise wear their underwear outside of their clothes, I don't wanna do what Madolin and Louise do'.  
'I just thought--'.  
'Just stop thinking, ok, your thinking is very very dangerous'. Rory started to leave the club just to get some distance.  
'Rory'. She said, following her.  
'Get away from me you're not my type'.  
'Will you just wait'.  
'What?' She slowed down.  
'How was I?'  
'What?'  
'As a kisser?'  
'Aw man'. Rory was having a weird night.  
'Well I've always wanted to know, and you can't ask a guy cause that's a sign of low self esteem, which I've read is really not sexy. So tell me, how am I, too stiff? Do I need to relax my lips a little, maybe open my mouth more, make it more inviting?'  
'I need some fresh air'. Rory left the club. 

She went looking for their motel, and started buying drinks from a shop set up near the building. There was an odd thrumming in her stomach, something almost like nerves fluttering around, but she didn't feel anxious at all. Paris came out with Madolin and Louise ten minutes after Rory had left, and they joined her at a table. It was good to see the girls again, they had gone to separate universities, but it still felt like that old familiar comradery. They were pretty drunk an hour and a half later.  
'I think the two of you would make a great couple'. Madolin said rosily.  
'No wayyy'. Rory replied light heartedly, but she couldn't imagine it really.  
'Why not?' Paris said, a little incredulous, and feeling like she could laugh after everything she said.  
'You're way too high maintenance for me'.  
'The whole place was buzzing about the kiss'. Louise said.  
'Even the twins were jealous'. Madolin responded.  
'Super great, love to hear that'.  
Paris laughed in a silly way.  
'Who needs more, oh everybody? Good, I'll go get more'. Madolin left to get drinks.  
'So Paris how's the Princeton man?'  
'Jamie and I broke up'.  
'Paris has a different man now'. Rory said.  
'You do?' Louise said curiously  
'He's a professor'.  
'Tenure?'  
'Ages ago'.  
'Anna Nicole look at you'.  
'He's brilliant, a writer, very distinguished, handsome. Don't you think he's handsome?' She asked Rory.  
'Handsome, sure, very handsome'. Rory acceded drunkly.  
'He's a real man, he's just so amazing. I can't believe we're still together you know?'  
'I made them a little stronger this time'. Madolin said as she came back and dropped drinks in front of them.  
'Oh cool it'll be fun to watch the cups dissolve'. Rory picked up a cup.  
'Paris bagged herself an older man'. Louise told Madolin.  
'Oh I love older men, they take you to the best restaurants'.  
'He went to a conference in Denver this week, he was so nice, you know really excited about me coming to Florida. He thinks it's a good idea to hang out with people my own age. I kind of hoped he would of invited me to go to Denver with him but, you know, he didn't'. She took a sip of her drink.  
'He had to work Paris'. Rory said.  
'I know, or he's sick of me'.  
'Noo'. Rory defended casually.  
'Maybe he's going to dump me'.  
'Does he still buy you jewellery?' Louise said.  
'He's never bought me jewellery'.  
'He hasn't? How much money does he have?' Madolin wondered.  
'Asher isn't rich'.  
'Not rich?'  
'Curiouser and curiouser'. Louise added.  
'You're just being paranoid, he wants you to have fun. And someone who wants you to have fun, is someone who cares about you, both of you, cause there's two of you and they're spinning'. Everyone laughed.  
'Good punch'. Madolin remarked.  
'Just keep me away from any windows please'. Rory said, feeling a little more dizzy.  
'Whatever happened to that boyfriend of yours?' Louise asked her.  
'Who Jess?'  
'No'.  
'Oh Dean'.  
'Dean that's it'. Madolin laughed.  
'How's Dean? God he was gorgeous'. Louise said drunkenly into her cup.  
'He's fine'. She looks down a little.  
'Is he still gorgeous?' Madolin put in.  
'Oh yes, definitely yes'.  
'You too aren't together?' Said Louise.  
'No, actually he's married'.  
'What?' Said Madolin.  
'Why?' Asked Louise, exaggerating her shock.  
'Well he met Lindsey and they got married. She's pretty, blonde, tall, leggy'.  
'Oh good just what this world needs, another one of those'. Paris piped up.  
'She's nice too'. Rory commented.  
'Prediction...' Louise closed her eyes.  
'She's psychic'. Explained Madolin.  
'Since when?' Paris said.  
'Since about six months ago. I think it's not going to last'.  
'Two married 19 year olds won't make it, boy that's a risky bet'. Paris said sarcastically.  
'I think it's not going to last because he was way too in love with you'.  
'No, but we've been broken up for a long time'.  
'Yeah but he only had eyes for you girlfriend. And long, deep, soulful Rory eyes'.  
'No not anymore'.  
'You don't talk at all anymore?' Asked Paris.  
'No, we still talk, we're still friends'.  
'Yes you are, cell phone friends'. Madolin started dialling his number.  
Rory attempted, and failed to, drunkenly grab her phone back.  
'You still have your ex-boyfriends number in your cell phone?' Louise said.  
'I said we were friends'.  
'Oh well, first loves are very intense'.  
'My mother is still in love with her first love. She tells my father this over and over, and...oops I think I just dialled his number'.  
'Madolin no'. Rory protests.  
'Oh my god it's ringing'.  
'Hang up'.  
'It went to voicemail..oh sexy voice'.  
'Hang up Madolin'.  
'Oops, I think it's gonna.. yep it beeped'. Madolin handed it back.  
Rory started to talk into the phone just for the hell of it. She was too drunk to really care.  
'Dean hi, it's Rory. I'm sorry to call you like this but we're on spring break, and I don't know if you remember Madolin and Louise but they're evil. And we were just talking about you, um hi, how are you? I'm gonna hang up now bye, sorry bye'. She hung, ready to laugh.  
'I'm going to kill you. Oh my god I am so going to kill you. It's going to be bad, and death like, and I'm going to go for a walk because this punch is starting to live up to it's name'.  
'I'll go with you'. Paris got up and the other girls laughed in good jest.  
'Don't move cause I'm going to come back and kill you'.  
'We'll be here'. 

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Their shoulders were knocking together as they tried to walk down to the beach. Both of them were wrapped in towels, and Paris kept draping her arm across Rorys'. They could feel the alcohol thrumming in their system, making them pleasantly dizzy and giddy.  
'Woo, fresh air is good, fresh air is helping. I'm feeling better'. Paris chuffed.  
'Gotta sit'.  
'Me too'.  
Then they let themselves collapse near the shoreline, and enjoyed the darkness that moved hypnotically.  
'What was in the punch, did we ask?' Rory said.  
'Nope'.  
'Should we of asked?'  
'That's not what the cool kids do'. Paris said in amusement.  
'Loving the spinning beach, how bout' you?'  
'Oh yeah'.  
'So are we done?'  
'We what?'  
'Spring break, are we done?'  
'I don't know'.  
'Well let's go down the list'.  
'Ok. We came'.  
'Check'.  
'We danced'.  
'Check'.  
'We..drank'.  
'Check'.  
'We...threw up'.  
'We didn't throw up'.  
'Give us ten more minutes'.  
'Right'. Rory intoned.  
'Basically we're done'.  
'I feel like we've officially participated'.  
'We've experienced the entire social ritual'.  
'I have absolutely no desire to ever feel this way again'.  
'Let's go home'. Paris decided with finality.  
'How? We're supposed to stay the rest of the weekend'.  
'Frequent flyer miles baby'.  
'Cool peanuts, I'm in'.  
'Great I'll call as soon as I can get up'.  
They looked at the ocean for a quiet minute, or two.  
'I gotta admit it's been a pretty good trip'. Rory said with half lidded eyes, as she glanced Paris's way.  
Paris closed her eyes with a nod, and a small, content smile. It made Rory feel warm, all the way through her.  
Paris opened her eyes and looked at her. They felt a pull towards each other. There was this energy that made them feel so connected suddenly. It went from their heads, to their groins, and all the way down their legs and feet. Rory felt a spike of need when she looked at Paris's dark, rosy lips. She randomly imagined that if she saw Paris naked, her nipples would be the same colour. It was an obscene, out of the blue thought, and she wondered if she was right. Paris leaned in out of no where, and Rory felt unsure, but even more turned on. Paris kissed her a lot more earnestly this time, and her tongue slipped in after a few seconds. They started to lay back on the sand; trying to hold onto each other while their emotions were heating up.  
'Oh god, what are we doing?' Rory said. She felt a little self conscious for a moment, but she wasn't actually pulling away.  
'I don't know'. Paris seemed just as unsure, but she eagerly pulled her closer into her arms, and then she kissed her neck. Rory groaned.  
'Oh. Yes'. She hissed drunkenly.  
She wished she could of held onto those words. She had never kissed a girl before, and the situation had brought about a kind of vulnerability to her. It made her feel completely unsure of who she was in a way. And in that moment, she wondered if she was losing a part of herself. Or if she was finding out something new about herself. It was confusing, and yet Paris kept reminding her with the searing heat of her lips. She groaned again when Paris moaned in her ear. She knew she was wet inside her underwear, almost to the point where she might get paranoid that it was too much..like wetting oneself with urine. She got goosebumps when she felt Paris's hand drag across her stomach; like desperation was etched in her skin. It was so intense, and her mind kept burning with the need to understand.  
When she couldn't shut off her mind, it made her feel like she should stop. They were both ready to go back to their motel anyway, because the sand was beginning to get uncomfortable.  
'I think I'm going to go to bed'. Rory said as they were getting up.  
'Me too. Wait, Rory. What does this mean..between us?'  
Rory blushed, and they leaned into each other's shoulders. She was quiet for a moment, as Paris wrapped an arm across her stomach securely.  
'I don't know. I guess we like each other'. She said breathily and laughed.  
Paris had a bright smile on her face, and then kissed Rory on the corner of her mouth. It made Rory's heart ache.


End file.
